


Tea You Later

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, M/M, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Draco just had to see Harry Potter one day while working at a tea shop. To make it worse, he just had to say bye with "tea you later," I mean who says that!





	Tea You Later

“Tea you later, why on Earth did I say tea you later!”

 

“I know, it’s a shame you didn’t think of a better pun, Draco,” Pansy replied slightly annoyed while cleaning up a spill of their famous hopping tea. It tasted the best but made such a mess. 

 

“To make it worse, I just had to say it to Potter, and now he knows we’re working at this stupid tea place.” Draco started to take off his hat and get ready to leave for the day.   
Pansy walked over and began to put up her apron. “Such a shame,” she replied in a mocking voice. 

“I mean, I usually can say something a little better than tea you later!”

“I guess you were nervous.”

“Me, nervous? I would never be nervous around Harry, even if he is cute.” Draco stopped a second realizing what he just said, “Forget I said that.”

“Already forgot.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Draco had been thinking about his interaction with Harry all night. Finally, he had to go back to work, hoping Harry didn’t fancy a tea that day while he passed by the store on his way to the Ministry of Magic. 

His shift was almost over, thankfully, but just as Pansy wanted, Harry decided to visit the store. 

The little bell rang as the door opened showing the messy haired man. Draco tried to hide in the back, but Pansy wouldn’t let him do that. She pushed him to the register and ran to the back to watch.

“Welcome to the Flying Tea, may I take your order,” Draco said, just like he always does.

“Hey Malfoy, yea can I have a fizzling snitch tea.”

“Sure Potter, that will be 7 knuts and 5 sickles.”

Harry grabbed the money and placed it on Draco’s hand, and the blonde had a hard time not noticing how soft his hand is.

“So Draco, what have you been up to lately?”

“Just working here with Pansy, you know, trying to get some money,” Draco replied while pulling out his wand to make the tea fizzle. “What have you been doing?”

“Still dealing with the whole war thing.”

“Well anyway, here is your tea.” Harry paused and looked at Harry’s eyes as he reached down. 

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry grabbed the tea out of his hand. “Tea you later!”

“Yea, tea you later.”

The little bell ringed as Harry left started to head to work. 

Pansy walked over to Draco with a smirk on her face. 

“What!” Draco asked, trying to clean up another spill.

“Nothing.”

~~~~

Harry continued to come in every day and order the same thing. Every day, Draco kept realizing how different Harry looks since they were kids. How green his eyes are. It was a week later when Pansy decided to make Draco be aware of his feelings.

The bell rang, just like every day, when Harry walked in. Just like always Harry ordered the fizzling snitch tea. Just like always they chatted. Just like always, Pansy plotted. 

“So Draco, did you see the new episode yesterday?” asked Harry while pulling out some money.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it. What did you think of the ending?” Pansy scribbled something down on the side of the cup before handing it to Draco. 

Draco finished making the drink and handed it to Harry. 

“Tea you later, Potter.” Draco stared at Harry as he walked out of the store.

Harry got halfway to work before noticing what it said. If you don’t ask him, I will.

~~~~~~

“I’m going to do it!” threatened Pansy.

“Do what!” asked a confused Draco. 

Pansy sighed, “I know you like Potter.”

“The Gryffindor! Not in a million years.”

“You called him cute once! I see how you look at him every day.”

“No… I don’t look at him like that,” he replied, his face turning the same shade of red as Harry’s Gryffindor socks he likes to wear. 

“Sure.” Pansy grinned as she cleaned up a table. 

~~~~~~~

“Why do you look so excited?” Draco asked, kinda scared while putting on his gloves.

“Oh, nothing,” Pansy replied, an excited grin spreading across her face. 

The little bell rang. “Hey Harry,” Draco said as he started to prepare his drink. 

“Morning Draco.”

Pansy slipped over into the conversation staring at Harry, waiting for either of them to make a move.

“So the weather huh,” Draco asked not knowing what to do and kinda scared about what Pansy is going to do if he doesn’t do anything. 

“Yea,” replied Harry, staring at Pansy, who is getting kind of annoyed. 

“So are you going to the quidditch game today?” Pansy asked pushing Draco a little closer to Harry. 

“Unfortunately no, all of the tickets were sold out.”

“Such a shame,” Pansy replied looking quite happy, “Oh Draco, I don’t think I can go today.”

“Why not?”

“Feeling kinda sick.” Pansy made the fakest cough ever. “Now you have to find another person to take my ticket.” 

“I better get going,” Harry said while grabbing his drink.

“Oh but I think you have a little more time,” Pansy said while standing in front of the door. 

Scared, Harry replied, “Yea I guess.”

They stood in silence for a few seconds. “For Merlin's sake! One of y’all just do something already!” Pansy grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him back over to Draco and motioned to Draco to speak. 

“Well I do have an extra ticket, would you like to go with me.”

“Yes, yes he would,” Pansy said when Harry stood motionless, not knowing what to do. 

At last Harry finally spoke, “I would love to go with you, Draco.”

“Good, good,” Pansy whispered. 

“Tea you at 5.”

“It’s a date.” 

Out of the corner of Draco’s eye, he could have sworn he saw Pansy doing a little happy dance. 

~~~~~~~~~

The little bell rang as Harry walked in wearing the same team shirt as Draco. Harry’s messy hair looked even messier from, what Draco guessed, was an attempt at Hermione trying to make his hair look better. 

Draco put a cap on two cups of tea. “Are you ready?” 

“You bet.”

Draco handed him a cup and they left to head to the nearest portkey, each other’s hand in one hand and tea in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! <3


End file.
